No renuncies al amor
by sister vampire cullen
Summary: Él piensa que no hay mujer en el mundo para él pero se dara cuenta de que esta equivocado


**No renuncies al amor **

**Edward PVO**

Soy Edward Cullen tengo 24 años y vivo en Londres aquí soy un reconocido medico esto viene de familia ya que mi padre también lo es pero en Seattle, mi vida es bastante buena pero socialmente pero mi vida sentimental es un asco las pocas novias que he tenido me dejan cuando yo quiero hacer la relación un poco más seria tras esta decepciones decidí que no me volvería a enamorar.

También he decidido que volvería a vivir a Seattle cuando se lo conté a mis padres se pusieron muy contentos y no hace falta decir que mis hermanos también ya que hace tiempo que no los veo pero hay algo que me dijo mi hermana que me dejo con la duda

Flashback

Estaba hablando con mi hermana Ali sobre mi regreso

_estoy muy contenta se que vuelvas hermanito

_yo también estoy contento de volver pero te pido un favor no hagas nada para mi regreso está bien

_yo pero que dices pero si tú sabes que yo no soy así es que acaso no me conoces

_por eso te lo digo porque te conozco perfectamente

_que aguafiestas pero por lo menos déjame organizar una cena de acuerdo

_está bien pero solo una cena

_gracias, gracias, gracias por lo menos te podre presentar a los Hale y sobre todo a Bella

_a quien

_eeeeeeeeeee nada bueno hermanito te dejo que mama me esta llamando chao

Fin Flashback

Me pregunto quienes serán los Hale y Bella me estaba preparando para el viaje cuando termine me fui al aeropuerto el viaje fue un poco largo pero ya había llegado estaba al fin en casa como era de esperar toda mi familia me fue a recibir cuando mi hermana me vio salto encima de mi

_hermanito te he echado mucho de menos

_yo también me alegro de verte enana

_oye que no soy enana

Bueno lo que tu digas

_claro y un ola para la mama no hoy verdad. Me dijo mi madre ofendida

_ola mama me alegro mucho de verte

_yo también hijo

Después de saludar a mi padre hasta que de repente sentí que alguien me elevaba del suelo sabía perfectamente quien tenia semejante fuerte para poder levantarme

_Emmet no respiro

_uy lo siento Eddy

_que no me llames así

_Jo pero que amargado

Recogimos mi equipaje y nos fuimos a casa de mis padres según tengo entendido mis hermanos viven en un piso los dos solos yo por mi parte me comprare un departamento en el mismo edificio cuando llegamos nos pusimos hablar sobre todo lo que había hecho

_esto Eddy se me olvido que hoy cenamos con los Hale

_me parece bien pero alguien me quiere decir quiénes son

_son unos chicos muy simpáticos y muy buenas persona. Me dijo mi padre

_Rosalie Hale es mi novia. Me dijo Emm

_pero que calladito te lo tenias. Le dijo yo con tono burlón

_pues mi novio es Jasper Hale

_bueno parece que voy a tener que hablar con ese chico sobre las intenciones que tiene hacia mi hermanita

_no hace falta yo ya hable con él sobre eso. Me dijo Emm tomando su papel de hermano mayor

_tengo una pregunta no me habéis dicho que eran tres

_claro luego esta Bellita Hale

_ok. Fue lo único que pude contestar

Toda la tarde la pase en casa de mis padres hasta por la noche me fui a cambiar ya que mis hermanos me dijeron que me pasarían a buscar a las 8 ya que la cena con los Hale la tendríamos a las 9 me pasaron a buscar media hora más tarde de la acordada ya que Ali no sabía que ponerse típicos problemas de ella cuando llegamos al restaurante un mesero se nos acerco

_buenas noche señorita Alice la mesa de siempre

_hoy no Dylan esta vez será para seis

_está bien síganme por aquí

No mostro una mesa que estaba al final del restaurante y dijo que ahí nos podíamos sentar estuvimos esperando unos minutos hasta que una chica y un chico venían hacia aquí la chica era rubia y muy bonita y el chico también se parecía a la chica tenían los ojos azules

_ola chicos como están. Pregunto el chico mientras se acercaba mi hermana y le daba un casto beso

_bien

_lo siento no os he presentado Jazzy este es Edward mi hermano

_encantado de conocerte Edward

_igualmente

_ola yo soy Rosalie Hale me puedes llamar Ross

_una pregunta chicos donde esta Bella

_dijo que ya venía en camino creo que estaba remodelando una antigua mansión a las afueras

Estuvimos hablando hasta que llegara la tal Bella los chicos me cayeron muy bien tal como decían mis padres soy muy simpáticos hasta que de repente apareció una chica hermosa se queda corta para describirla su andar era como de bailarina su pelo era castaño pero en lo demás se parecía a sus hermanos con sus precioso ojos azules y su piel blanca

_ola chico perdón por la tardanza

_no pasa nada Bells ven que te quiero presentar a mi hermano

_o al fin voy a conocer al famoso Edward del que tanto me hablas. Con ese comentario me hizo sonrojar

_Edward Cullen te presento a Bella Hale

_encantado de conocerte

_yo también me alegro de conocerte me han hablado mucho de ti

_espero que no sean cosas malas

_no tranquilo son cosas muy buenas

Estuvimos toda la velada hablando entre más cosas conocía de Bella más me gusta pero que digo no me puede gustar hice una promesa no me volvería a enamorar nunca jamás pero a lo mejor por ella cambio de decisión me entere que ella es decoradora de interiores a lo mejor le digo que me decore el piso que tengo pensado comprar cuando acabamos con decidimos que era hora de irnos a casa mis hermanos me invitaron a ir a su casa y yo acepte cuando salimos fuera los Hale cada uno se fue en su coche el de Jazz era un lamborghini el de Ross era un BMW y el de Bella era un Ferrari rojo se despidieron de nosotros y quedamos que mañana saldríamos a dar una vuelta .

Ya llevo un dos semanas viviendo en Seattle ya me compre el piso solo me queda decorarlo y sabia a quien tenía que acudir pero lo malo es que no tenía su número pero sabia quien me lo podía dar fui a hasta el piso de mis hermanos que estaba una planta más abajo del mío toque el timbre y me abrió la duende

_que se te ofrece vecino un poco de azúcar

_jajaja que graciosa

_bueno ya que quieres

_me podrías dar el número de Bella

_para que lo quieres

_para ver si me podía hacer el favor de decorar mi casa

_a está bien toma

Me lo dio subí a mi casa y ahí la llame sonó tres veces y me contesto

_ola

_ola Bella soy Edward te puedo pedir un favor

_claro dime

_será que puedes decorar mi departamento

_claro cuando quieres que lo haga

_puedes venir hoy si puedes claro

_está bien en un rato estaré ahí

_bueno hasta luego

_chao

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos tocaron el timbre supuse que sería ella cuando le fue abrir se veía tan hermosa como siempre pero que estas pensando

_ola Edward. Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

_ola Bella gracias por venir

_de nada para que están los amigos. Claro yo para ella solo era su amigo pero eso está bien o no

_si claro amigos

La hice pasar y después de echarle una ojeada al piso me dijo que lo iba a decorar de forma modernista cosa que a mí me pareció bien mientras ella hacia su trabajo estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales Bella estaba poniendo unas cortinas no se que le paso que casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque yo la agarre a tiempo

_estas bien. Le pregunto muy preocupado

_si gracias. Me dijo sonrojada no lo pude evitar que le toque la mejilla no sé en qué momento me fui acercando a ella hasta que la bese no podía resistirlo más la fui tumbando en el suelo nos seguimos besando hasta que el aire nos hizo falta

_lo siento no sé que me paso yo no quería. Pero no me dejo acabar

_no te preocupes no pasa nada. Me dijo un poco triste

Después de ese incidente nuestra relación se fue enfriando un poco ya no hablábamos de nada solo sobre la decoración de mi departamento que ya lo había acabado ahora que estamos en esta situación es cuando me doy cuenta de que me he enamorado de ella la promesa que hice de no volver a enamorarme ya no tiene ninguna importancia ahora lo único que quiero es a Bella pero creo que eso no va hacer posible ya que según tengo entendido ella ha estado saliendo con un chico llamado Jacob hoy nos íbamos a en casa de los Hale que en realidad es un dúplex toque el timbre y para mi suerte me abrió Bella

_ola Bella que tal

_ola Edward bien gracias

_te puedo ayudar en algo

_si no habíamos quedado aquí todos

_pues yo no sabía nada de eso

Y después escuchamos como la puerta era cerrada desde fuera y a los chicos decir

_tenéis que hablar no podes seguir así estaremos aquí dentro de una hora

_Jazz hermanito no me puedes hacer esto por favor recuerda que he quedado con Jacob

_lo siento hermanita pero no tengo otro remedio

Luego escuchamos como se alejaban y Bella lo que hizo fue bufar y se sentó en el sillón

_no puedo creer que me hagan esto ahora tendré que llamar a Jacob

Cogió su móvil e le llamo

_ola Jacob lo siento no podre quedar contigo hoy

_no lo que pasa es que me ha surgido un problema pero te prometo que quedaremos mañana ok chao un beso

Me senté a su lado

_creo que te fastidia bastante perderte la cita con ese tal Jacob

_la verdad es que si pero que se le va hacer

_y se puede saber que tienes con ese

_sinceramente no tendría por qué contestarte

_y cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con ese

Se comenzó a reír

_se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia

_tu actitud me hace gracia

_y me vas a contestar

_mira Edward no se qué te pase pero para que te tranquilices te diré que Jacob es solo un amigo y hoy iba a quedar con él para comprarle un anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar a su novia te que te pusieras celoso

_que pasa si lo estoy

_estas que

_celoso

_pues no entiendo porque

_por que ya me arte de negarlo Bella porque me gusta me he enamorado de ti y no soporto que salgas con alguien que no se yo. Se lo dije un poco alterado su reacción fue quedarse en shock _Bella por favor dime algo

Se le salían unas cuantas lagrimas no me gustaba ver la así la abrase ella se separo de mi

_porque tardaste tanto

_porque tarde tanto en que

_en decirme lo que sientes por mi

_porque tenía miedo

_miedo de que

_de que me rechazaras veras mis relaciones amorosas siempre acaban en tragedia cuando quiero llevar la relación más allá las chicas me dejan

_pero yo no te haría eso porque también te amo

Me beso como si su vida dependiera de ello

_Bella quieres ser mi novia

_si

Estuvimos besándonos hasta que los demás llegaron se pusieron muy contentos de que estemos saliendo me di cuenta que por una cuantas decepciones no podía renunciar al amor sobre todo si lo tienes al a vuelta de la esquina.


End file.
